<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the land of wind and shame by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440676">On the land of wind and shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Short, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is fighting on the Land of Wind and Shade, only to find out that Dave is there too! Daves fighting some enemies and John plans on helping, but once he gets to Dave... Dave's heart had another plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the land of wind and shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John slammed his hammer down onto the head of his enemy. He floated up above to see Dave in the distance, John already knew that he was there fighting, but John had never seen Dave before in person.</p><p>John rushed over, flying through the heir like the wind to help Dave.</p><p>By the time John made it over, Dave had killed every last enemy and collected all of the coin they dropped.</p><p>John giggled and then rushed up to hug his best friend.</p><p>John pulls away just to tell Dave hello, but he was just too happy, John couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>Dave then pressed his lips against John's.</p><p>John's eyes widened, he looked up at Dave in shock.</p><p>Dave looked away, feeling imminent dread. </p><p>He shouldn't have fuckin done that! </p><p>Dave just couldn't help himself! When Dave saw that smile and heard that laugh he just had to kiss him.</p><p>John's smile was the exactly personification of the emoji :B</p><p>Dave couldn't pull himself away from kissing his best friend... and now their friendship is over.</p><p>John suddenly pressed his lips against Dave's again.</p><p>The two of them holding each other's cheeks as they embraced on John's world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>